Cioccolata
by Temari 88
Summary: When Gaara fell back asleep, he'd promised to himself that Naruto would pay later for leaving him in that state... now Naruto's ready to take responsibility! *Sequel to 'Subcounscious Groping'*


_Hello!!_

_I can't believe it myself, yet I'm here with another lemon!! *ç* It's kinda short, but that don't mean anything :P_

_I wanted to have a story with the title in Italian, so... it means 'chocolate', just so you know LOL  
... What else? Yeah: it's the sequel of_ _'_Subconscious Groping_' (can be read alone, though); ah! One last thing: thanks to all those who reviewed that part! _

_Disclamer: I don't own Naruto!_

_Ja ne,  
Temari 88 :D _

_

* * *

_

**CIOCCOLATA  
**_**by Temari 88**_

I was still lost in the afterglow of my orgasm, when I felt a weight on top of me; I blinked my eyes to clear my sight and what met them was red: Gaara's hair… I was about to question his spontaneous outburst of lust – I had woken up with an out-of-the-blue tongue between my lips – but I noticed Gaara's breathing was too slow for him to be awake, I could feel the air coming out of his nose brushing my arm. I sighed, over all content to just stay like that, with Gaara sleeping on my chest, and went to close my eyes again.

It took me a minute to register that something was poking my upper tight. I raised my head to look beyond my lover's back to try and see what it was… _Oh. Hehee, should've been obvious…_

"… Gaara, Gaara… you're still a masochist sometimes, uh…?" I whispered lowly, a sly smile blossoming on my lips.

I knew I had the time to think of something, as long as it didn't take too long; I also knew that with Gaara lost in dreamland, I had his body all to myself for a long while before he'd wake. I carefully placed one arm around the sleeping beauty's waist, sitting up as I laid him on his side on the couch; Gaara mumbled a bit but didn't open his eyes.

Getting up, I walked to the sink near the fridge; from there I could see the sofa quite clearly: Gaara was facing the dormant TV, he was curled up almost in fetal position and the slightly large pale-blue shirt he was wearing had rode up to his bellybutton. I couldn't help but lick my lips at the sight… Gaara's white skin always had that effect on me… sometimes I just couldn't stop thinking of ways to make it less _pure_ – be it with bites or whatever else.

On a whim, I opened the fridge and scanned the inside. There was a bottle of chocolate sauce Gaara had bought at the beginning of the week. _Perfect!_ I grabbed it, turning it over: it was **dark** chocolate. _Even better!!_

Making my way to the couch, I kept my attention on the pale sleeping face – no sign of him waking up anytime soon – while a grin stretched my mouth upward. I made Gaara lay on his back gently before straddling Gaara, placing the bottle of chocolate to the side, and guiding my hands to free the first button… then the second, third, fourth… until the shirt was completely open.

I lowered myself to Gaara's neck, licking in one swift move from the collarbone to the ear and receiving as a response only an almost invisible twitch of his brows, as was predictable. _Path is clear… just you wait, koi._ I picked up the chocolate, popped the lid and begun pouring the sauce on Gaara's skin in random patterns around his nipples, sternum and neck; a tiny shiver passed through the body beneath me at the coldness, paired with a gasp.

I attacked a pink bud with my tongue and the slight bitterness invading my mouth was a perfect complementary taste to Gaara's unique one. Lapping and teasing the skin until no trace of the dark sauce was left, I went to concentrate my attention on a nipple until it stood up, before moving to the other one.

"… Nnngg…"

I looked up as I heard the whispered moan, smirking. _A-ha!_ Picking up the bottle again, I stared at the scar marring Gaara's forehead and wrote the same symbol on the pale stomach with careful movements; then I went down to kiss his eyelids, lick his nose and give a peck to his barely-parted lips… as soon as I had touched his mouth, I felt Gaara unconsciously respond with a mumbled assent – be it because of my action or because of the taste still lingering, I wasn't sure.

Nevertheless I went on with my 'plan': I crawled back on the couch, so that I could reach Gaara's stomach better, bent and started to eat up the chocolate with slow, purposeful sweeps of the tongue. All the while, I could still feel my red-haired's erection twitching faintly against my navel, exciting me even faster.

With my free hands I proceeded to unbutton the jeans hugging Gaara's hips, pushing them down around his ankles without taking my mouth off the bellybutton under it. _Don't think it'll take him long to notice…_

"~~Mmmh… haa…"

His breath was getting heavier, he was almost awake. I decided to give him quite the wakeup call: abandoning his stomach, I pulled down Gaara's underwear roughly and, before the wisp of air registered, I took him in immediately, feeling the heated flesh harden right away.

"AAH!"

The loud (for Gaara) groan was followed by a hand gripping my hair in a vice-like hold and an involuntary buck of his hips. I gave one last lick before straightening up to look at him with a mischievous smile: Gaara had his pale green eyes opened wide, his mouth parted as he panted a bit, a light pink blush tinting his cheeks and red love-bites all over his upper body.

"Naru… to… what the hell… are you doing…?"

"What does it seems like I'm doing, _Gaara_~?"

"I was sleeping…"

"Yeah, but it seemed like not all your body agreed to that…"

"That was—"

I silenced him with a kiss, that was quickly turned into a battle of tongues as Gaara decided to let me do as I wanted. My mouth locked with his, I resumed to touch him, going lower and lower until my fingers brushed the head of his penis, teasing it and feeling the faint sheen of pre-cum wet my hand as the grip on my nape started to sting…

After a minute, I started to undress as well: Gaara was getting impatient, but so was I. Once naked I told him to close his eyes… I had an idea – it didn't happen often, so I wanted to give to my red-haired love a very pleasing surprise – but I didn't want Gaara to find out just yet.

I wetted three fingers, lifted myself up on my knees and inserted them, one at a time, into my entrance (with a bit of difficulty to be honest) to prepare myself quickly. Through squeezed eyes I could see Gaara squirm under me and I smiled at the thought of what face he would've done when he realized what I wanted to do… once ready, I positioned myself right over his crotch.

"Open your eyes… Gaara."

As I said that, I reached for his dick and lowered my hips until he was deep inside me. Through my closed lids – I was trying to will the slight pain away – I head Gaara's gasp, followed by a low blissful moan as I tried an experimental shift of hips to a more comfortable position. Without waiting for Gaara to regain his bearings, I stared moving up until his erection was almost completely out and then back down, so deep I could feel my love's testicles brushing my ass.

"Haa… oh God…"

"Nng!! Y-yeah… you like – AH! - the surprise…?"

"Mmhmm… damn you're… so tight!"

"Ah! Haha… yeah well… I-I'm not – nng! – the usual uke… here…"

I pulled Gaara to sit up, crushing my lips on his and attacking his mouth before he could speak anymore; I sucked on his tongue and almost bit him as I felt a hand sneak down and grab a hold of my erection, I pushed into the hand, changing position unintentionally, and we both groaned at the wonderful sensation…

With the new angle, my sweet spot got hit every time I lowered my body and with Gaara working on my hard on in sync with the thrusts, it wasn't long until I reached the limit, cumming with a hoarse groan of Gaara's name; three deep thrusts later, while I was still riding out my orgasm, Gaara released his load inside me, my own name passing his lips in a drawn out sigh of satisfaction.

We stayed still and silent for a couple of minutes, then I heard Gaara mumble something next to my ear.

"… You've got to stop doing things like this while I'm sleepin—"

He didn't even got to finish the sentence, that he was back to dreamland before I could say anything. _But it's so fun to harass you while you're sleeping_…! I laid next to him and closed my eyes as well.


End file.
